Naruto: Harem Edition
by Kozumikkukage
Summary: Naruto's world will be changed forever, due to an early visit with the Kyuubi, friends who will want to help him, and the loves of his life. naru/harem.OC, OOC and gender swap.
1. Prologue

Yo, im back! This is my first naruto fic. Hope you enjoy.

_Italics is somone thinking or in Naruto's case, mindspeech._

regular is someone talking

Naruto's POV

My legs were getting tired, my lungs were burning. I hate these stupid mob chases. Damn these villagers. What have I ever done to them? This always happens, and this time it was an even bigger mob than usual, considering that today was my sixth birthday. I made a turn into an alleyway, only to find a dead end. I felt beads of sweat run down my face as I slowly turn my head back. I see possibly the entire village glaring at me. Hell, I even see my so called protecters there. I grew immensly scared.

"Good, the demon is cowering before us!" a civilian yelled.

"Slit its throat! Cut off its limbs! Behead it! Make sure the demon suffers!" Another shouted.

I try to retreat further into the alley until my back was pressed against the wall. Tears welled in my eyes and I curl myself into a fetal position. As they approached, I felt myself digging into the back my mind, trying to at least pretend that nothing is going to hurt me. But then my surroundings turned black, in front of me was a large cage with a paper seal sticked to it. I got curious and got up to get a closer look. I heard a loud rumbling, and fell on my back as I saw two large, crimson eyes open, staring directly at me.

"Ah, my container has came here to visit me, hmm?" its loud voice shook the very ground I stood on.

"Who, or what, are you?" I asked, trying to be brave.

"I am the thing that shall destroy this village. I am the demon that shall lay this land to waste. I, my dear kit, am the nine-tailed demon, the Kyuubi!" Its voiced bellowed through the entire chamber. I fell again and crawled backwards.

"K-Kyu-Kyuub-KYUUBI! You should be dead! The Yondaime killed you!" I yelled fearfully. Kyuubi let out a sigh.

"Those villagers give him too much credit. No, he mearly sealed me into you." I suddenly heard the mob yelling and cursing.

"Listen kit, we don't have much time. If you die, I die. I will heal you and lend you my chakra if you need it. We will talk later. Now, get out of here." I suddenly found myself being brought up by a greasy man. I could smell alcohol on his breath.

"The demon dies today! No longer shall it plague this land!" the man yelled out. The whole crowd was in an uproar of cheers.

"Let me go!" I shouted, kicking around fiercely. The man just laughed and back-handed me. I suddenly felt enraged and full of power.

"I said, LET ME GO!" I felt... alive! I feel power coursing through my viens and I spiked my chakra, causing all near me to choke and gasp for air. I kicked the man in the stomach, making him drop me, and I quickly ran past the mob at an inhuman speed and I kept running until I fell down, exhausted, in the forest in the outskirst of Konoha. As I regained my breath, I tried to talk to the Kyuubi again.

_"Kyuubi, I need to ask you some questions." I said. there was a pause, then Kyuubi started speaking._

_"Ask away kit." It replied._

_"Okay, I need to know everything about you, your name, your powers, your likes, your dislikes, and your dream." Naruto asked without the slightest hint of fear._

_"Fine, my name is Kiva Kyuno, I am a female, for now you should only know that I can heal you and let you use my chakra, I like to be michievous, I dislike the Uchiha's and I dream to be free of this acursed seal and start a family." Kiva replied. Naruto was a shocked that Kyuubi was female, but he put that aside for now._

_"Now that that's out of the way, I plead you to train me. I don't want to live in that village anymore. I don't want to be somewhere where I'm not wanted. Besides, you're the most powerful Biju in this world! I'm sure that you're wise and powerful! Besides, remember? If I die, you die as well." Naruto entreated. Kiva thought about this and came to a decision._

_"Okay, I will train you, but you have to listen to everything I say and no buts. Are we clear?" She asked._

_"Crystal" replied Naruto. And from here on out, the life of Naruto Uzumaki changed forever._

Prolouge End.

Okay, listen all readers. This story is going to have MAJOR OOC because Naruto will use his full potential and not act like a "dobe" and Sasuke won't be an avenger, and instead be friendly with Naruto.


	2. First Day

regular is someone talking

_italics is someone's thoughts, or in Naruto's case, mind speech_

_**bold italics is demon mind speech**_

**bold is jutsu or something important**

3RD POV

Time Skip: First day of Academy

Everyone in the classroom were bickering about something. The girls were squealing "Sasuke-kun" while the guys were talking about ninjutsus and taijutsus. Everybody was doing their own thing until the door openned to reveal a lean, blonde boy with a light tan, whisker marks on his cheeks and blue eyes. There were some whispers about him already until the teacher and his assistant entered the room. The boy took a seat next to a certain Uchiha, earning him glares from the girls. Sasuke mouthed a 'thanks' to him and looked forward. Soon, a loud rumbling came from outside, and in crashed two girls, a pinkette and a platinum blonde, calling each other 'Piggy' or 'Billboard Brow' , pulling each other's hair furiously. The teacher broke up the fight and the girls took seats across from each other. After that, the teacher had all eyes on him.

"Hello, my name is Iruka Umino and this,"he gestured toward the white haired man next to him," is Mizuki. We will be your senseis for the year. Now we will take attendance." He stated as he took out his clipboard. He made it down to the the list until he reached the last person.

"Naruto Uzumaki." he called. The blonde boy responded with a here that caused some girls to swoon. Iruka sweat dropped at the swooning thinking that another Uchiha will be born.

" Alright, now that that is settled, let's begin our first lesson, which will be about Konoha's history." Iruka announced. As Iruka was beggining the lecture, Naruto observed his surroundings.

_'Let's see, looks like I'm stuck in a class of clan heirs. The Uchiha looks like he could be a great ally, as well as the Nara and Aburame. What do you think Kiva-chan?'_

_**'You definitly have picked good allies Naru-kun. The Uchiha has a somewhat mutaul understanding of your past life, so he will make a good friend. The Nara is lazy, but very intelligent and logical. The Aburame is a serious person, but he will never lose his composure unless something is wrong. I have taught you well it seems, good job. Expect a new jutsu for training.'**_

Naruto felt a sense of accomplishment to have Kiva proud of him. The lesson continued until lunch, where Iruka directed everyone outside. Everyone found a place on the ground to eat. Naruto decided that now would be a good time to get to know his future allies. He first sat next to Sasuke. Once he sat down, Naruto started making small talk with Sasuke.

"So Uchiha, I hear that your pretty strong. Do you want to spar after school?" Naruto asked with an even voice. Sasuke looked at him with a surprise looked, but nodded.

"Sure, maybe you can match my prowess. Besides, I owe you for sitting next to me before those two could." Sasuke replied with a smirk.

"Great, oh, and before I forget, my name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said as he held out his hand with a smile.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha, it's nice to meet you Naruto." He said as he shook Naruto's hand. Naruto let Sasuke finish his lunch and went to sit next to Shino.

"Hey, Shino was it? My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I was wondering if you would tell me about your insects." Naruto said. Shino was surprised, not many people would want to ask about his kikkai, everyone usually stayed from his clan because they were scared of what his clan held inside of them. He was interested in getting to know Naruto more.

"I'm surprised Naruto-san. Not many people ask about my kikkai. What makes you so interested?" Shino asked. Naruto shrugged.

"I just find it fascinating that you and your kin can hold hives in your bodies and can use them as weapons when needed, as well as communication between the hive and the container." Naruto responded. Shino will definitly try and befriend Naruto now. Shino gave a quick lecture about his kikkai, and how they help in recon and infiltration, as well as combat. Naruto thanked Shino and made his way to lay with Shikamaru.

"Hey Shikamaru, why do you find the clouds so fascinating?" Naruto asked the cloud watcher. Shikamaru responded with a shrug.

"It Just feels relaxing, you know, to just watch as the clouds of different shapes and sizes past by you as the sky changes color the longer you watch. It's just peaceful." Shikamaru said. Naruto pondered what Shikimaru meant, but soon understood. It was indeed beautiful, and relaxing to watch.

"Hey Shikamaru, maybe sometime we can play shogi and go, what do you say?" Naruto asked the Nara. Shika let a smile appear on his face.

"Sure Naruto, just be prepared to lose." Shika responded. Iruka called everyone in, continuing the school day. For the rest of the day, the class practiced taijutsu, genjutsu, and ninjustsu. After school, Naruto met Sasuke at the sparring grounds, where each stood across from each other. Iruka was asked to be the referee, and so made his way to the center of the ring. He raised his hand, and brought it down as he yelled, "Hajime!"

Sasuke made the first move by making two bunshins and charged at Naruto, kunai in hand. Naruto also made two bunshins and charged. What Sasuke failed to realise, is that Naruto's bunshins were solid. Naruto easily recognized the real Uchiha, and so he and his clones went after him. Sasuke was very surprised that Naruto's bunshins were able to make physical contact with him, and learned that when he was bashed in the head from the sides. His vision blured as Naruto continued his onslaught. Sasuke was finally able to throw one of Naruto's clones into the original and retreated from him. Sasuke created a series of hands seals and called out, "**Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"**

A mass of fire formed at the Uchiha's mouth and was sent at Naruto, who dodged the fireball with ease. Iruka was surprised at the two's skill, and before the fight got too far, he called it a draw. The two stopped, and looked at each other with a sort of excitement.

"Nice job you two!" Iruka congratulated. "That was an amazing display you put up. I can't wait until you guys graduate!" The two nodded at Iruka and shook each other's hand. After Iruka left, the two walked to the Uchiha compound together. On the way, Sasuke was asking Naruto if he could teach him.

"I mean, how did you create SOLID clones? That was a great surprise! You need to teach me that!" Sasuke exclaimed. Naruto chuckled at his friends amazement. **Kage Bunshins** weren't THAT amazing, were they? As Sasuke went on about the jutsu, his two most famous fangirls came up to him. Sasuke groaned.

"Sasuke-kun! Did you miss me?" The pinkette yelled loudly. The blonde one was staying silent, looking at Naruto with a faint blush. Just now did Ino get a good look at Naruto.

_'So much hotter' _Ino thought. Naruto went oblivious to her actions and instead focused on covering his ears from the pink-haired banshee's screams of adoration. Sasuke was taking his friend's lead. Naruto had enough.

"For the love of Kami, SHUT UP!" Naruto yelled. Sakura stopped her cries and looked at Naruto. " I can't believe that someone could be THAT loud! I think it broke the sound barrier! How do you NOT make yourself deaf?"

Sakura was looking at Naruto as if he had bananas sticking out of his ears. Sasuke laughed out loud at Sakura's dumbstruck expression. Ino was in a fit of giggles. Naruto sighed and waved Sakura off.

"Let's just go Sasuke." Naruto stated as he continued walking. Sasuke ran to catch up with his new friend, leaving the to girls by themselves. Sakura was fuming.

"That baka was very rude. What does Sasuke-kun see in him?" Sakura complained. Ino was vaguely paying attention, being more focused on the shrinking form of Naruto.

_'I definitly have a new obsession.' _Thought Ino. Anyways, back to the guys.

**Scene Transition**

The boys finally made their way to the compound, where Sasuke was going trying to convince Naruto to move in to the household.

"Come on Naruto, please move in with me! You're the only one that has been able to match my prowess in combat and I want to train with you!" Sasuke entreaded. He felt that Naruto has becom his closest friend during their short introduction, and really liked Naruto. Naruto was relunctant, mostly because he didn't want to impose.

"Sorry Sasuke, but I don't want to impose."

"It's not imposing. I WANT you to move in with me. I feel as if you know what I've been through, and you're the only one that I felt like getting to know as a friend!" Sasuke insisted. "Beside, that ramen stand that you worship so much is only a few blocks away from here. Where you live, you said that it's across the entire village!"

Naruto was easily persuaded when it came to getting his ramen faster, and so proceeded to shushin into his home, put everything in a packaging seal, and shushined back before grabbing Sasuke and runing to Ichiraku's for some celebration ramen.

"WOAH, SLOW DOWN CRAZED RAMEN PERSON!" Sasuke yelled as he was dragged to the ramen stand.

"NEVER! MUST GET TO RAMEN!" Naruto yelled as he ran to Ichiraku's with all of his might.


	3. Moving In

A/N: Lots of alerts, not much reviews. What's it gonna be, two reviews for every chapter? Oh, and sorry for the late update, kinda busy with my own personal life and decided to do a little Naruto research.

* * *

><p>"FOR KAMI'S SAKE NARUTO, SLOW DOWN!"<p>

"NO, YOU SPEED UP! I CAN PRACTICALLY TASTE THE RAMEN FROM HERE!"

As where we left off, Naruto was dragging Sasuke to Ichiraku's Ramen. Sasuke's was face first into the ground as his arm was held by Naruto, who was frantically running towards the ramen stand with all his might. If you get a good whiff, you can smell the burning rubber of Naruto's rubber cushioned sandals as he passes by. And Sasuke, well, he was getting all kinds of drag marks and bruises from being man-handled. Naruto obviously doesn't realize this though, being too focused on ramen. The two finally make it to Ichiraku's, and once there Sasuke spits out all the dirt that got in his mouth. Naruto immediatly got in his regular seat.

"Ayame-neechan, Teuchi-san, I brought company!" Naruto yelled excitedly. He was really eager to share the wonders of ramen with Sasuke. Moment's later, a girl with long brown hair came to the counter.

"Hello Naruto-kun, how are you?" Ayame asked.

"Great! Nee-chan, this is Sasuke Uchiha, a new friend I made in the Academy today." Naruto stated. Sasuke said a quick, "Hey", then took a seat as well. Ayame smiled warmly.

"Well, any friend of Naruto's is welcomed here. And did you make any other friends Naruto-kun?"

"Sure did Nee-chan. Wait, I think I see them now." Sure enough, both Shikamaru and Shino were talking with eachother, not noticing Naruto. "Hey Shikamaru, Shino, come over here!" Shouted Naruto. That got both of their attention, and both came walking over to the stand.

"Hey Naruto." Both of them greeted. They each took a seat. Ayame's smile widened.

"So, what will each of you have?" Ayame asked the boys.

"I'll have a bowl of chicken ramen." Said Sasuke.

"I'll have a bowl of pork ramen." Said Shika

"I'll have a bowl of miso ramen." Said Shino.

"I'll have one of everything!" Naruto exclaimed. Each of his friends looked at Naruto like he was crazy while Ayame just delivered the order casually to her father.

"Naruto, how can you eat THAT much ramen?" Asked Sasuke in a bewildered voice.

"Simple, I love ramen. It's the nectar of the gods!" He responded with enthusiasm.

"I thought that was ambrosia." Shikamaru said. Naruto looked at him curiously.

"What the hell is ambrosia?" Naruto asked. Shika just sweatdropped. Ayame and Teuchi came back out with four bowls of ramen. They gave each bowl to its respective customer.

"Enjoy!"

"Arigato. Itadakimasu." The boys said in unison. Sasuke, Shika, and Shino ate their ramen with indifference, as where Naruto was enhaling his own. As soon as he was done, Ayame put another bowl down in front of him. He enhaled that too. Soon the bowls were stacking to a high level as his friends stopped their eating just to see how many bowls that Naruto has finished off. After his fifteenth bowl, Naruto placed his chopsticks down and let out a satisfying sigh as he rubbed his stomach.

"Ah, oh sweet ramen, promise me that you'll always be in my life." Naruto praised. Ayame sighed at Naruto. Only a few more years until he was of age. Then she will make him hers. She could already hear the wedding bells ring. She was snapped out of her daze when she noticed that the boys had left, and then noticed a _very_ generous tip on the counter.

As the guys were walking away from ichirakus, Sasuke entreated Naruto to teach him **Kage Bunshin**. This got the other boys attention as well, and soon they too asked to be taught. Naruto groaned and entered his mind to speak with Kiva about this. He found himself in a sewer like place and walked to a series of large metal poles that held the Kyuubi inside. He walked through a spacing between the bars and found himself by a woman that looked to be in her early twenties. She had long crimson red hair that ran down her back and ended at her tailbone. Her face looked like it belonged to a goddess, and if you looked a little lower, you could see that she had breast that could put Tsunade's to shame. She had a butt that you could bounce a quarter off, and had slender legs that looked like they went on forever. But the one detail about her that was ethereal was her slitted red eyes. And those eyes were looking straight at Naruto with a look of amusement.

_**"So Naru-kun, what is it that you beseach of me? Surely, you didn't come all the way here for a visit, and training doesn't start until night."** _Kiva said with a sultry smile. Naruto blushed a bit and looked into her enticing eyes.

_"Kiva-chan, my friends want to learn **Kage Bunshin**, should I teach them?"_ Naruto asked. Kiva mulled about for a moment then shook her head.

_**"Sorry Naru-kun, but no. You can do it, yes, but it's because of your abnormally high chakra level that you can do it. The reason for that is because you are a jinchurikki. Make them wait a few years, maybe by the time they are chunin, then you can teach them, but not now." **_Kiva replied. Naruto sighed and thanked her. Their encounter seemed like only seconds in real time, for his friends have not stopped yet.

"Sorry guys, but this a special technique that only I can use, at least for people my age. Wait until your chunin, _then_ I will teach you." He heard a 'hn' from Sasuke, a 'troublesome' from Shikamaru, and a 'hmph' from Shino. Naruto was glad that they and Shino went their ways, leaving the Naruto and Sasuke alone. They walked to the Uchiha compound, where they met with Mikoto Uchiha, Sasuke's mother. She was the only other survivor of the Uchiha Massacre besides Sasuke and of course, Itachi, the murderer of the clan.

"Mom, this is Naruto, a new friend from the academy." Sasuke said as he presented Naruto.

"My my Sasuke, this is quite unlike you. And here I thought that you were becoming an anti-social emo." Mikoto teased Sasuke whose face was red. "Ah that's right, it's a pleasure to meet you Naruto-kun." She said with a warm smile. Naruto gushed with relief that Mikoto didn't know he was a jinchurikki. That is, until she asked.

"So, what is it like being a jinchurikki Naruto-kun?" Naruto's face fell into a panicked state.

"How do you know that-"

"Oh, I was good friends with your mother before she died. We were the best of friends and nothing could seperate us." She interrupted. "Oh don't worry Naruto-kun, I don't wish any ill-intent upon you, you are welcomed here anytime." Naruto let out a sigh of relief and thanked Kami. Sasuke stepped forward and had his mom's full attention.

"Mom, can Naruto live with us? He told me about how his land lord is charging him twice the amount of rent the others in the complex pay." Sasuke said with pleading eyes.

"Of course he can live with us. The compound is definitly large enough to house the three of us, and I've been waiting for some more company." She said replied. The boys were estatic and were screaming 'yes' very loudly. Sasuke toured him around the compound, showing him the dining room, the traning room, and the many empty bedrooms. He led Naruto to a room next to his.

"This use to be Itachi's room, but ever since the massacre, it has been completely empty. It's your room now though." Sasuke said as he opened the door to reveal a completely vacant room. Naruto simply pulled out his packaging scroll and emptied its contents into the room. With a little help from Sasuke, Naruto's room was decorated with furniture from his old apartment. Naruto flopped onto his bed and sighed contently. He loved this life so much now he could die. But he wouldn't die, not yet. Not until he gained the respect of all of the elemental nations.

* * *

><p>That's right, I brought Mikoto into this fic. She is the only thing that is keeping Sasuke sane. Oh, and to warn you for future chapters, There is going to be an uchiha in the harem, but I won't be telling who. Will it be Sasuke, Mikoto, or Itachi? Will the harem remain straight, or will it contain yaoi? You'll have to wait to find out. Sayonara!<p> 


	4. The New Girl

Nightfall has come, and our hero is contemplating on what jutsu Kiva will teach him. He was thinking stuff like: What element is it? Is it offensive or defensive? What can it be used for?, or something like that. He was very anxious about tonight's training and could wait no longer. He closed his eyes and before him lay the demon fox Kyuubi. She grinned at him in a most sultry way.

**"So Naru-kun, are you ready to learn a new technique?" **Kiva asked teasingly. Naruto shook his head up and down. **"Then let's get started, shall we?"** She shashayed her way over to him, and looked into his eyes. **"Kowaku no Jutsu."** Kiva said as Naruto's pupils changed into hearts.

"What shall you have me do, my love?" Naruto asked in an affectionate voice. Kiva then gave him a chaste kiss on the lips and his eyes returned to normal. Naruto shook his head and looked at Kiva curiously.

"What did you do to me?" Naruto demanded. Kiva giggled a bit before she spilled the beans.

**"THAT, my dear kit, was a genjutsu known as Kowaku no Jutsu. It affects ones emotions and fools them into obeying you out of faux love. This works only on the opposite gender and the only way for the victim to be released is by kissing them, on the lips mind you, or by spiking their chakra to a high enough level to free themselves. To instigate the jutsu, you have to focus chakra into your eyes and transmit it through visual contact of your targets eyes." **Kiva explained. **"Practice it on one of your Oirokied clones when you wake up, okay kit? Now, let's get started on actual training."** Her lips formed a smirk that marked the beginning of Naruto's hellish training.

* * *

><p>Naruto awoke with a groan as he sat up and stretched his body. Training with Kiva was always stressful. The worst part of it was that it didn't feel like he got any sleep at all. But he got used to it and can make up the sleep during classes now that he in the academy. Speaking of which, he should probably check the time since he is-<p>

"Shit, I'M LATE!" Naruto yelled in a hushed voice. He quickly put on his clothes, a long sleeve black mesh shirt with a orange V-neck shirt over it, black jeans and black ninja boots. He quickly sped off to school, silently cursing himself all the while. He was jumping from rooftop to rooftop and was soon standing in his classroom, but he was the only one there. Naruto looked around and wondered why he was the only one there when the door opened to find Iruka with a stack of papers. Iruka looked at Naruto curiosly, and approached him.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean, 'What am I doing here?'. Aren't I late?"

"No, actually you're an hour early. Didn't you set you're clock forward?" Naruto groaned as he slapped his forehead. -an hour behind. You know that if you had let me finish, you would still be asleep, right? Naruto looked up to the ceiling and glared.

_'Don't start with me now.'_ Naruto thought as he went over to Iruka.

"Sensei, do you need any help with those papers?" Naruto offered. Iruka took a glance at the giant pile of papers before nodding frantically. Naruto summoned five clones of himself and divided the papers. Iruka sighed and thanked Naruto. For the next hour, Naruto and his clones were grading papers... I do not envy him.

* * *

><p>The rest of the kids came in and started chatting. As for Naruto, he was getting humiliated by Sasuke, who was laughing, as well as Shikamaru and Shino, who only let out a small and short chuckle.<p>

"I STILL can't believe that you came here an hour early. Wouldn't it have made sense that if you were late, I would wake you up?" Sasuke mocked.

"...Shut up." Naruto rebuttled. The others just continued to mock him.

As for the girls...

Ino, Sakura, and Hinata were sitting next to each other, talking about what ever girls talked about. But Sakura then remebered something.

"Ino, You didn't come barreling in with me like we normally do, are you ok?" Sakura asked in a worried tone. That had been a daily routine with them ever since they shared an interest in Sasuke. For either to miss it, something was wrong. And the anwser is...

"I don't know what I saw in Sasuke before. Naruto is definitly my new obsession." Ino stated in a casual tone. Sakura's eyes buldged, as well as Hinata's.

"What? That stupid baka? Why him?" Sakura questioned. Hinata's mind was racing, and the gears wear turning rapidly, going through all the different scenarios of how she'll be left in the shadows while the love of her life would be in the embrace of another. Her mind was deeming Ino a threat and was contemplating on how she should deal with it. Ino let out a thoughtful sigh and replied.

"It's just that, Sasuke was as emo as hell but Naruto changed him so easily. Plus he is so much hotter than Sasuke." Hinata's mind went into overdrive as her mind looked for a solution which was... try to be more confident.

_'That's it! No more stuttering, shy Hinata! Now I will do what I've always wanted to do!' _She thought. Hinata stood up and made her way to Naruto when Iruka called for the class' attention. Hinata went back to her seat in defeat. Everyone had their eyes on him as they all prepared for the day. Right next to him was a hazel skinned girl. She had a petite form and was a bit shorter than Naruto. Two wonderfully bright orange eyes adorned her delicate and beautiful facial features. She had somewhat spiky mint green hair that reached her neck, adorning it was an orange hair clip that matched her eyes. Her attire consisted of a white T-shirt and a knee length white skirt, with matching white ninja sandals. Iruka cleared his throat.

"This is Fū. Due to some sudden circumstances, she has moved here from her home in Takigakure. Please treat her well." Iruka announced. "Would anybody be willing to be the first to introduce themselves to her?" The sudden silence left Fū feeling like an outcast. Then, a blonde haired boy stood up from his seat and started walking over to her. His footsteps were the only sounds being made as he made his way over to her. Once he was standing in front of her, he held out his hand with a smile and began to talk.

"Hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. Welcome to the Academy and our class. I hope that we can become great friends Fū." He said. Fū looked into Naruto's eyes and found acceptance. She unconsciously put her hand in his and tried to talk.

"H-hi, N-Nar-Naruto. I h-hope that we c-can bec-come friends t-too." She replied, stuttering as bad as Hinata. Naruto's smile turned into a grin.

"You're stuttering... You're shy, aren't you?" He queried. Fū's face bgan to redden as she shyly nodded in response. "It's cute. I like that." In her seat, Hinata mentally groaned and decided to go back to plan A. Soon after Naruto the rest of the class felt more confident and went up to introduce themselves one after the other. As they were crowding, Fū gave Naruto a look of affection before getting back to the task at hand. Naruto caught that look and smirked. He looked to Iruka and saw a look of appreciation in his eyes. He gave a thumbs up and kept walking. The rest of the day was basic training and boring lectures.

* * *

><p>Sasuke and Naruto were heading back home when they both felt a distubance in the air. They both stood still as they listened.<p>

_thump thump__ '...-kun'_

_thump thump 'Sasu...'_

_thump thump '...suke...'_

Their eyes both widened as the thumping got louder. The faint chanting was becoming more numerous. The boys were frozen in place through sheer fear. Naruto broke out of his trance and started to push his friend forward. Sasuke came back to life and started sprinting, and was soon followed by Naruto. They were now jumping rooftops when they heard the increase in thumps and the chants turning into screams. They made the mistake of looking back and checking how far Sasuke's fanclub was when they saw that the whole crowd has gathered around them. Naruto saw a hand reaching up to the ledge of the rooftop they were standing on.

"Oh my Kami, THEY KNOW HOW TO CLIMB! RUN SASUKE!" Naruto yelled as he ran away. Sasuke, too, was running, but he was not following Naruto. Oh no he was heading for the hokage monument. Naruto, on the other hand, was heading to the Nara compound.

* * *

><p>And Thats the end of chapter four. I hope everyone enjoyed, If you have any questions just pm me or review and I'll pm you. And don't expect another chapter for another while, I need to catch up on my summer assignments.<p>

Sayonara!


	5. Daughter of the Snake

"Um, Naruto?"

"Yes Shikamaru?"

"How did we end up like this again?" Shikamaru asked as they were dangling from the branches of trees. Naruto thought deeply.

"Uhh..."

**Flashback**

Naruto stopped by the Nara complex to say hi to Shikamaru when he discovered he was playing shogi with his dad. It ended up with Naruto playing against Shikamaru. After a good match that ended in Naruto's favor, Yoshino told Shikamaru that he needed to feed the deer. Of course our blonde hero offered to help, and of course the lazy boy took the offer. But then things got hairy when the entire herd dispersed into the surrounding forest.

"Naruto, can you tell me why it was a good idea to allow the deers to graze and open the pen without my permission?" Shikamaru asked with an annoyed tone as they walked in search of the deer.

"Hey, they looked cooped up and letting them out for some freedom was the best desicion. Besides, how else are they going to eat?" Naruto argued. A large tick mark was beginning to form on Shikamaru's forehead, and then he decided to use Iruka's **Big Head Jutsu.**

"That's what the bags of food were for! We put them into the dipsenser and it automatically feeds them every eight hours!" Shikamaru raised his fist above his head and brought it down onto Naruto's. "BAKA!" Naruto went straight into the ground, a large bump on his head. Shikamaru sighed and continued walking, with Naruto trailing behind, rubbing the lump. It was then the two boys stepped into the snares that lied in wait for animals and were yanked up to the treetops.

**Flashback End**

"Help! Anyone? There are two little boys caught in snare traps!" Naruto yelled out.

"Troublesome..." Shikamaru voiced as he suddenly saw somebody coming this way. From his perception. It was a young girl with waist length black hair with purple highlights. Beyond that, he could see no more until she got closer. So he started yelling.

"HEY!" Shikamaru screamed. The girl looked up and saw the flailing body of Naruto and the slightly rotating body of Shikamaru. "Please, get us down from here!"

The young girl did as she was asked and started climbing up the tree. When she got to Shikamaru, she opened his pouch of supplies and took out a kunai. She pulled his arm up so that he had a good grip on the branch and cut the rope. She did the same with Naruto and met the boys down at the bottom.

"Thank you so much!" Naruto said. Shika nodded as well. Now that the girl was in front of them, Shikamaru could now see her other features. She had alabaster skin and hazel eyes. She wore a white kimono with purple lining as well a purple sash wrapped around her waist. The girl looked to be about their age and was a bit taller than them too.

"Your welcome. You're lucky that I came along as I did, otherwise you would have been stuck up there for quite a while." She said with a loving smile.

"Yes, we would have. I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this is Shikamaru Nara." Naruto introduced. Shikamaru gave a slight bow to the girl.

"I'm Nanami, pleased to meet you." Nanami said.

"So, what are you doing out here?" Asked Naruto. Her smile turned to one of playfulness and responded.

"I could ask the same of you." The boys were going to continue the conversation, but a new voice cut into the air, calling out Nanami's name. They turned towards the voice

"I'm sorry, but father is calling for me. I hope that we meet again soon." Nanami said before disappearing in a spiral of leaves. That left the two boys back to the task of getting back to the compound and coming up with an explanation for losing the deer.

* * *

><p>When the guys got home, they found Yoshino waiting for them. She looked irritated and was tapping her foot impatiently. The boys approached her with caution.<p>

"Do you boys mind telling me where you went, and what happened to the deer?" She asked them. Naruto immediately stepped forward.

"I'm sorry Yoshino-san. It was my fault. It was because of me that the dear were lost. Please bestow any kind of punishment that you deem worthy upon me." Naruto pleaded. Yoshino looked at Naruto, and her frown turned into a warm smile.

"Well Naruto, it would seem that you have done nothing to be punished for. All of the deer are in the pens and are looking much better they have been all month." Yoshino said, then looked at her son. "If only Shikamaru would have thought to let the deer graze." Shikamaru's jaw had dropped and his eyes widened in disbelief. He hung his head in defeat and sighed. He just couldn't get a break. He walked into the compound with a grace only a Nara could have, all the while muttering troublesome. Yoshino shook her head and turned back to Naruto.

"I think it's time for you to go, Naruto. Have a nice afternoon." Naruto nodded and hurried off to find one of his other friends.

* * *

><p>Naruto was walking in the ninja district, casually strolling about, ignoring the whispers around him. He did not care though, in fact the worse he had happen to him in the ninja district were murmers, no physical assault. As he turned the corner, he bumped into Fū. The orange-eyed transfer looked pleasantly surprised to see the boy who made first contact with her.<p>

"Hey there Naruto-kun! What are you doing in the ninja district?" Fū asked.

"Oh, just browsing the shops. I gotta keep an eye out for future equipment references after all." Naruto responded. Naruto couldn't help but stare into her eyes. The pools of orange were dragging him in, as if trying to drown him in their beauty. Fū let out a small 'eep' as Naruto moved his face ever so close to her own.

_"Am I ready for this? We've only just met! But he is very nice, and the only person here to treat me nicely. Maybe, if we had more time, I could grow to love him." _Fū was suddenly brought back to the land of the living by a gasp coming from Naruto. She saw his gaze was turned away from her, inspecting something behind her. She whirled around, coming face to face with a mannequin that was dressed in armor that looked as though it was made by the hands of a master craftsman.

The armor covered the entire body in black. The shoulders, elbows, and knees were covered by onyx metal plates that overlapped each other, which also seemed to curve with the joint. Gauntlets covered the arm from the elbow down, coving each and every digit of the hands. On the waist was a belt with numerous pouches. The boots on the feet of the mannequin had spikes under them, as well as at the tip were the toes were. The head of the mannequin was covered by what looked like a samurai styled helmet made from the same metal. **1)** The lower half of the face was covered by the same pitch black material that made up the parts of the armor not covered in metal. The name of the armor was the Fumetsu no kage. **2)** All in all, the armor was about as badass as anything could get.

"Must... Have..." Naruto basically drooled at the sight. His gaze then drifted over to the price of the item and his eyes bulged out of their sockets. It was over 1,000,000,000¥!

"Kami-sama, why must you torture me like this!?" Naruto screamed into the sky as he started crying.** 3)** Fū turned to Naruto and gave a sympathetic smile.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun, maybe another day, just not today." Fū lightly put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto stopped bawling and turned to Fū. He felt a certain feeling in his stomach. The seal on his stomach was pulsing erratically as he go closer to Fū. The feeling was... undescribable. It felt pleasurable, but he also felt faint the closer he got. It was as if he wasn't controlling his body anymore. Naruto clasped his hand on her shoulder and leaned forward. Fū blushed as he got closer, and watched as he moved past her face. Her eyes widened as he whispered into her ear.

"We are the same..."

* * *

><p>At an unmarked cavern...<p>

"Father, I'm back!" Nanami called out. Soon, a figure merged from the shadows and out came an adult male that held similar characteristics to Nanami. But he had his differences too. Like his _very _pale skin, for example. Or the fact that his eyes were yellow with slitted pupils. He wore grey garbs and had a purple rope tied around his waist. The man smiled and embraced the girl.

"So Nanami, how was your walk?" Asked the man.

"It was great father! I even met some new friends!" Nanami exclaimed. The man's smile grew a bit more before another figure joined the fray. It was a younger male in medical ninja attire. He had silver hair and glasses with a circular framework. Nanami smiled at him.

"Nii-san!" Nanami greeted. She ran over and gave him a hug as well, which he happily returned.

"Nanami-chan, I need to speak with father alone. Can you please play with your other friends while we talk?" The male asked.

"Okay Nii-san. See you later!" Nanami said as she left the room. When she left, her father turned his attention to the other male in the room.

"What is it Kabuto?" The man asked. Kabuto pushed his glasses up a bit before speaking.

"I have news of a potential vessel by Kirigakure. His clan was wiped out and he is possibly the last one left. Would you like to take a look?" The pale man grinned.

"Of course, just let me put the final touches on my latest experiment and then we can go." He said. Kabuto bowed.

"As you wish, Orochimaru-sama."

* * *

><p>And now you guys know that I am not dead. I've... mearly taken a break. But now that break is over, and I promise to you, my faithful readers, that I will try to update weekly, if not monthly. Also, from now on I will number things during chapters to put as author's notes, which will be eplained at the end of the chapter. And for those of you who have read my coop story, Genetic Enhancement, that will be updated tomorrow.<p>

1. Think of Shredder's helmet from TMNT

2. The name means "Immortal Shadow"

3. Naruto, I will do this to you every now and then to make you seem more mortal then what you will become.

So with that, let the viewing commence!


End file.
